


Sweet (Male Version)

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel knows just how to get the reader's attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet (Male Version)

You bit your bottom lip thoughtfully, reaching into the drawer of your desk, contemplating the beige box, knowing what it held. You’d promised yourself you wouldn’t eat it now, you’d save it until at least eleven, on your break. But damn if the very thought of the delicious pastry wasn’t driving you insane, making you salivate. There wasn’t anything more annoying than having a sweet tooth when you worked a desk job, and knowing there was a delicious chocolate éclair with extra whipped cream sitting in that beige patisserie box….it was pretty much torture.

You shut the desk drawer, your eyes flicking to the clock again, sighing at the slow movements of the arms. The sigh attracted the attention of the guy two desks over, his eyes jumping up to connect with yours and you blushed, looking back down at your desk. You tapped at a few keys on the computer, looking up briefly to make sure the other guy had stopped staring. He had, and you sagged in your uncomfortable office chair, shaking your head. You’d been working here a while now, and hadn’t made many friends. Okay, you hadn’t made any friends. It genuinely shocked you when people knew your name. But that was the way it had always been, all through school and college, your first job in the post room at this building and even when you’d gotten promoted into this position, you hadn’t exactly been making a song and dance about it in the hallway.

It was just the way you lived your life – quietly and unacknowledged. You weren’t exactly unhappy, in fact, you were very happy, but sometimes…sometimes it got lonely here. And you wouldn’t mind the odd bit of excitement that didn’t come in the form of something from the local bakers. No matter how mouth-wateringly tasty their cakes were.

‘Hey, Y/N!’

You looked up as Debbie from accounting flounced towards you, and another sigh escaped your lips. You hadn’t made any friends here, true. But you’d made one stalker – Debbie. She’d been trying to set you up from day one, with every eligible male in the building. Which wasn’t many, thank god, but still, you could have done without the mid-morning “friend” attack today.

'Hi, Debbie.’ You replied, a strained smile on your face. 'You okay?’

'I’m fine, sweetie.’ Debbie was one of those types who peppered her speech with pet names, and wore too much perfume and liked to dress in pink. Every. Single. Day. She was feminine from her head to her immaculately pedicured toes, and it worked, for her. She kept inviting you along to get your nails done, but in truth, you weren’t that type of guy. She thought that because of your inclination towards other men, you’d be flamboyant about it. Clearly she’d been watching too much Will and Grace. 'There’s a new guy in the building. His name is Gabriel. And he’s gorgeous.’

Your smile tightened further and you looked back down to the desk. 'That’s nice.’ She leant on your desk, giggling.

'Wanna come spy with me?’

'No, I’m okay, Debbie. I have work to do.’ You didn’t look up, knowing she’d have a pout the size of Rhode Island on her lips. 'Just catch me up on the gossip later.’

'Spoilsport.’ She stood straight, looking across the office. 'Holy crap.’

'What?’ You asked, a little exasperated now, thinking about your pastry and how it was unlikely to last until eleven like you’d planned.

'He’s here.’ Her manicured hand was on your shoulder and her bright pink nails with the diamanté embellishment caught your eye. You frowned, looking up and over the office divider. At the end of the room, which was filled with desks similar to yours, stood Mr Johnson, the office manage, and next to him, stood a blonde man, with strong facial features and a grin on his face. They were chatting away animatedly, not that you could make out any words from where you were. Debbie tapped your shoulder and bounced a little. 'Oh my god. It looks like he’s working in your office!’

'Great.’ You replied, rolling your eyes and returning your attention to your computer.

Debbie frowned. 'You are no fun, Y/N. Anyways, I gotta go. I’ll see you at lunch.’

'Can’t wait.’ Your voice held anything but enthusiasm for that lunch date, and you didn’t even look up as she flounced off. With another drawn out sigh, you checked through your emails, coming across one that simply said “New Team Manager”. You opened it, slightly curious. _Please extend a warm welcome to our temporary Team Manager, Gabriel. He is only here for a few weeks, but please make him feel welcome in that time._ With a shrug of your shoulders, you shut the email, and your eyes went back to your desk drawer. God, you wanted that pastry.

'Hi!’ A bright voice said from beside you, and you jumped, turning and coming face to face with the new Team Manager. Gabriel was grinning at you, much like he had been with Mr Johnson, and you blinked a few times.

'Er, hi?’

'I’m Gabriel. You can call me Gabe.’ He offered his hand, and you looked at it for a moment before accepting it, shaking firmly. 'And you are?’ He prompted.

Your mouth fell open, but you didn’t say anything, until your brain caught up. 'I, er, I’m Y/N.’

'Well, Y/N.’ Gabe smiled, and you felt your insides warm. Okay, Debbie was right about one thing – he was cute. With a capital C. 'I just wanted to introduce myself around the office. Won’t keep you from your work.’ His smiled widened and he moved away, obviously heading for someone else. You sat there, staring at the space he’d occupied, unsure of what to say or do.

That éclair was getting eaten way before eleven.

*****

The next few days passed as normal for you, filled with work and avoiding the bakery on Second Street. It was harder than usual for you, mainly because of the new guy in the office. Gabriel was…intriguing. You couldn’t deny you’d spent more than a few hours staring at him, only to look away and pretend you were doing something else when he caught you. A few times he’d attempted to engage you in conversation but your lack of people skills had driven you to panic and escape as quickly as possible.

Today’s guilty snack was a cinnamon Danish pastry. You hadn’t managed to avoid the bakery today. And this cake _was_ going to make it to eleven, like you planned. No frustrations or pent up urges driving you to indulge your sweet tooth. You were going to get through the day.

Odd things had been happening around the office the past week or so. Ben Tamms, who sat three desks over, and who was renowned for his brutal honesty and sometimes hurtful truths (which you had been on the end of, once or twice) had suddenly had a nervous breakdown. There were rumours circling that Jenny, the secretary, had gotten a breast enlargement almost overnight. And the CEO of the company was reported to have disappeared after being caught cheated on his wife with the hired help. You didn’t usually get involved with office gossip, but that was just the tip of the weird things going on.

As you approached the break room, ready for your first cup of coffee for the day, you saw Debbie, with two other women from your office, chatting animatedly. 'Did you not hear about Carl, the janitor? Apparently he was stealing office supplies! And he got caught because someone found him literally covered with tacks. Like, it didn’t kill him but he’s gonna be off for a while.’ Debbie paused, frowning. 'I hope his replacement doesn’t stop using that nice lavendar solution to clean the desks. It smells nice.’ You rolled your eyes at that comment, siding past them to fix yourself a coffee. Debbie smiled in your direction, and you almost _felt_ it on the back of your neck. 'Y/N! Don’t you think all this stuff is weird?’

'Sure, I guess.’ You replied, not interested in further debate with the women. Normally they only gossiped about who was sleeping with who and it probably wouldn’t be long until this conversation steered that way. 'Can’t stop, ladies. Have a nice day.’ Taking a quick escape passed the gossiping women, you found yourself face to face with Gabriel in the hallway and you almost spilt your coffee. The man smiled, and goddamn if that Danish wasn’t getting eaten earlier than you’d planned. Again.

'Well hi there, Y/N. Was starting to think you were avoiding me.’ He winked, and you felt your pants tighten in response. A shaky smile hit your lips as you started to move around him, but he moved with you, _way_ too far into your personal space than was normally comfortable for you, but this discomfort was coming from your usually comfortable suit pants. 'You’re not are you?’ Gabriel said slyly, and you shook your head, putting your other hand on your coffee to steady your already shaking hand.

'N-no. Of course not.’

'Good. I’d hate to think that I’d done something to upset you.’ God his smile was…almost infectious, if you weren’t being pounded by relentless fear. You couldn’t talk to guys. You couldn’t talk to _anyone_. Which was why you had the nice, safe office job, not having to deal with people.

'No, no.’ You smiled again, taking another step backwards. His eyes flickered down, and you swallowed hard. 'Just busy. You know. Busy as a…bee.’ _Lame_. 'I gotta go.’ You said, almost tripping over your own feet in your rush to escape the awkward flirting. You thought you heard Gabriel chuckle as you practically ran away, but you ignored it, along with the heat prickling your skin and the raging erection in your pants. As you made it back to your desk and slumped into your chair, you dropped your head into your hands, closing your eyes. You had it bad. Gabriel was gorgeous, but there was no way he’d ever be interested in someone like you. And you hadn’t had a relationship with a guy in…a long time. It wasn’t exactly like you were “out and proud”, unless Debbie was around.

Your Danish went the same way as the éclair.

*****

Coming into work the next morning, proud that you’d avoided the bakery, despite your craving for something sweet, you’d not expected what you found on your desk. The simple and familiar beige patisserie box, just sitting there in the middle of the grey wood, like it belonged. You stood for a moment, looking around, before you dropped your bag to the floor and opened the box. Sat inside, was a piece of chocolate sponge cake with vanilla frosting, and a note. You frowned, picking up the note, inspecting the elegantly scrawled writing. _Maybe you can make this one last until 11am. Not my favourite though._

Your mouth was open as you stared, before you looked up, surveying the office to see if anyone was watching. No one seemed to be paying any attention, so you sat down, placing the note in the desk drawer, along with the box. You turned your computer on, and prepared your work for the day, all the while wondering who’d sent you the note.

'Hi, Y/N.’ Gabriel’s chirpy voice made you jump and you turned, looking a little disturbed. 'I was just wondering if you had those reports done from Input and Monitoring.’

'Oh.’ You replied, looking anywhere but directly at him, your mind still on the cake. 'Y-yes. I can have those on your desk in an hour or so. I just need to…er…spell check and complete formatting.’

Gabriel smiled and you tried to ignore the heat flooding your groin. 'Brilliant. You’re the best.’

The cake didn’t last until eleven.

*****

There was another box, the next morning. And another note. The sweet treat this time, was a large cookie, chocolate chip. The note was in the same handwriting. _Now this one, you can nibble._ You blushed, looking around the office again, trying to nail down the culprit. Again, no one was looking at you or anything. Sitting down, you loaded up your computer and checked your email. There was one from Gabriel, sat in your inbox, practically screaming at you.

_Thanks for those reports. Great work. Maybe you deserve a cookie?_

Your eyes narrowed.

*****

The third box was sat slightly to the side on your desk, and you opened it, seeing your favourite treat, an éclair, sat inside. Yet another note accompanied it. _This isn’t my favourite, but I know it’s yours. I also know your favourite lunch spot. My favourite cake is waiting for you at 1pm. Enjoy._

You frowned, loading up your computer without thinking. Your lunch break was normally at 12:30, and you were wondering if these notes were from who you thought they were from. Maybe the email yesterday had been a coincidence? Or maybe he was playing games with you. You looked up towards the closed door of Gabriel’s office, then you jumped as your email notified you of a new message. From Gabriel.

_I moved your lunch up to 1pm. Hope you don’t mind :)_

The door to his office remained stubbornly shut. It only fuelled your suspicions.

The éclair lasted until eleven for a change, and when lunch rolled around, you grabbed your bag and your sandwiches and headed for your favourite lunch spot. You’d eaten here everyday for the last two years, mainly because it was quiet and no one disturbed you. No one usually came down to these back alley gardens, except for the elderly that tended them, and it was nice to get fresh air during a day in a stuffy office.

On your favourite bench, sat another beige patisserie box, but no one was in sight, save for old Mrs Williams across the lot, tending her sunflowers. You frowned and picked the box up, opening it. The note was concealing the cake for a change, and you read it without moving it at first.

_My favourite is always a cupcake. Maybe you should work late tonight._

You frowned, moving the note to reveal a pink frosted cupcake, sprinkled with glitter. A small smile touched the corner of your mouth as you sat down to enjoy your lunch, saving the cupcake until last. Maybe you would stay for a little overtime tonight.

*****

Nerves were getting the better of you. It was fast approaching five p.m and you wanted to stay late, to find out if it was Gabriel that had left the cakes and the notes, if it was all him after all, but butterflies were causing a storm in your stomach, and you were scared enough to pack up your bag and bolt. As the last remaining employee made their way from the office, leaving you on your own, panic set in. You shut your computer down, stood up and quickly packed your bag away. You couldn’t stay. What in the hell would you say to him? If it was even him. This whole thing could be a practical joke.

Scurrying from your desk, you kept your head down, rounding the corner to the door out of the office. And walked straight into Gabriel, sending you sprawling to the floor. He looked down at you, a confused look on your face.

'Y/N. I thought you were working late tonight?’

You shook your head, feeling a blush cover your face, words not functioning properly as you got to your feet. Gabriel pouted and goddamn, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing you’d ever seen.

'That’s a shame.’ He said slowly, moving closer to you. 'I really thought the cakes would have gotten your attention. I mean, it’s not everyday you meet someone with the same kind of sweet tooth.’

'It was you…’ You whispered, staring at him now.

'Well, duh.’ Gabriel grinned. 'You’re a difficult one to get through to. Normally I can have someone in bed within minutes, but you….you took work.’ His grin widened as he got even closer, well into your personal space now as he swayed his hips a little. You were frozen to the spot. 'Been a while since you’ve had anyone flirt with you, huh?’ A slow nod graced your movements but you were still staring and he chuckled. 'Well then. I’m going to walk you home.’ You nodded again, unable to say no. 'And then I’m going to rock your world.’ His hand slapped your ass and you jumped, frowning.

'Wait…what?’

Gabriel laughed. 'Has it been that long, cupcake?’

You swallowed hard, feeling his hand leave your ass cheek. 'I don’t, I mean, I wasn’t…’

'Hush your babbling.’ Gabriel grinned. 'Let’s walk.’

You didn’t seem to have any fight in you, and you nodded, following him, noticing the curve of his shoulders underneath the brown jacket he wore, the compact muscles of his ass underneath the dress pants, and the fact that he was wearing sneakers. You kept a couple of steps between you and him until you reached the outside of the building, when he stopped and looked back at you.

'Come on, slow poke.’ His smile was still there, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes a little, catching up to him, wary of anyone seeing you together. 'Stop worrying. No one cares in this day and age, and if they do…well, who cares?’ He looped his arm through yours and you blushed furiously, still not willing to talk. Gabriel seemed more than happy to chat for both of you though. 'Bet you’re wondering how I figured out it was the bakery on Second that you liked. Well, like I said before, I have a sweet tooth too.’ He looked at you, his eyes sparkling. 'And your friend Debbie has a big mouth.’ You smiled then, enjoying the warm coming from the touch of his body on yours. The streets were busy at this time, filled with commuters and late evening shoppers. No one looked twice at you as you walked through the streets arm in arm with Gabriel. He continued to talk, putting your nervousness at ease. 'I also know that you’re not the type to take home a guy when you barely know him.’

'N-no. I’m not.’ You replied quietly, and he squeezed your arm a little. 'I don’t…I’m not exactly…’

'Out and proud?’ He replied. 'I wasn’t for a long time either. Big to-do in the family if that got around. But I don’t see them any more. I’m more of a freelance operative now. So I don’t really care who sees what.’ He pointed down a side street. 'Is this a quicker way to your place?’

You looked up, frowning a little. 'Er, yeah. How -’

'Access to employee files. Sneaky, I know, but I was so damn curious about you.’

'Why do curious if you’re only staying a couple of weeks?’ You asked, not looking at him as the pair of you moved into quieter streets, with less people around. Your apartment was only two or three blocks away, and you wondered whether you’d remembered to put away your dirty laundry. Last thing you needed was that embarrassment.

'Well, I move around a lot. And my work here is almost finished.’ He had a sly grin on his face now, as if there was some inside joke you were missing out on. 'But I couldn’t leave without getting to know you a little better. You caught my eye the first time I saw you sneaking that éclair way before your break.’ You blushed again and he grinned wider. 'Don’t worry about. You’re cute.’ No one had ever described you as “cute”, but you didn’t reply with anything but a continued blush, even as you approached your apartment block. Gabriel’s arm slipped from yours, and you opened the front door, holding it for him. He nodded in thanks, still smiling as he followed you up the stairs to the fourth floor. As you opened your door, you hesitated, a little worried about where this was going.

'Is this…’ You started, and Gabriel shocked you by being in your face, his lips pressed to yours firmly. You moaned, then sank into the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth, caressing your tongue with his own.

He pulled away, smiling. 'Sorry. I’d been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you. And this is…whatever you want it to be, babe.’

'You’re not in town for long.’ You tried not to sound disappointed.

'Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t come back and see you.’ Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows. He jerked his chin towards the inside of your apartment. 'How’s about we take this inside?’ Your heart was racing as you nodded, allowing him to slip past you as you shut the door. With a heavy breath, you turned around, only for Gabriel to pin you to the door, his lips back on yours in a second, your bag dropping from your shoulder to the floor. You didn’t resist, too shocked to in any case, and he continued to kiss you, long and deep, his hands on your hips. Groaning, he pulled away, smiling, his eyes sparkling again. 'My god, you’re sweet tasting.’ A blush coloured your cheeks red again. 'And so very nervous right now, huh?’

You nodded. 'Sorry. I don’t do this oft…at all.’ You admitted, looking down. Gabriel’s fingertips came up to your chin, pulling your gaze back up to his.

'How long has it been for you?’ He asked softly.

'A year…give or take.’ You reply was quiet. Gabriel leaned in, kissing you once, chastely.

'I’ll be gentle with you.’ He whispered, then kissed you again, before trailing down your body, over your stomach and stopping at the top of your pants, where your erection already strained at the fabric. His fingers hooked into the belt buckle, opening it slowly. You bit your bottom lip, closing your eyes, your head thrown back against the door as he started to pull your pants down over your hardened cock. Your boxers followed, and Gabriel pressed a kiss to your swollen member, and you gasped. You couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched you like this, but god, it felt good.

His hand wrapped around the base of your cock, holding it just tight enough, as he trailed his tongue across your sensitised flesh, and you groaned, prompting him to slip his lips over you, taking you into his hot mouth. Your fingers threaded through his hair as he started to move on your dick, his head bobbing up and down in a rhythm that set fire to your senses. You felt your hips jerk in response as he hollowed his cheeks, tightening his mouth around you, his tongue drawing patterns on your flesh as he engulfed you over and over.

'Fuck.’ The word fell from your lips like a whispered prayer, and you tightened your grip on his hair, wondering where he’d learnt to do this. When his free hand cupped your balls, caressing you in time with the thrust of your cock into his mouth, you cried out, feeling a spiral of pleasure in your groin. Gabriel pulled away, smiling as he pumped your cock gently, kissing you, letting you taste yourself on his lips.

'That’s exactly what we’re going to do.’ He said, grinning. 'Turn around, cupcake.’

'I don’t have any…’ You trailed off, and Gabriel smiled.

'Just turn around. I’ll take care of it. I’m not gonna hurt you.’ You nodded, almost dumbly, turning. 'Take off your shirt.’ He requested and you obeyed, slipping your jacket off and tossing it to the side, your shirt following. Your pants were around your ankles, but Gabriel had plenty of room to kick your legs open gently, his hands firmly grabbing your ass, spreading your cheeks. You groaned, thrusting back a little, your own cock grinding against your apartment door. Gabriel chuckled from behind you, and you felt one hand leave your ass, unbuckling his pants. The sound of them hitting the floor was followed by the sound of him sucking on his own finger, before he pressed it against your asshole. You moaned, feeling him applying pressure, and your cock strained harder.

Suddenly, Gabriel’s voice was in your ear. 'I’m gonna fuck you, Y/N. I’m gonna make you cum harder than you’ve ever cum in your life. But that’s just the start of the evening.’

You groaned, pressing back against him, and his finger slid in up the knuckle, the tip brushing against your prostate. You swore again, causing him to chuckle once more, and he pulled out. 'Please, Gabriel.’

'Mmmm. You saying my name is almost as nice as those sweet treats I bought you.’ He slide his cock against your ass, making you push back again, but he didn’t try to ease he way in. You heard the noise of a bottle being opened, then Gabriel groaned, before he pressed the head of his cock at your asshole, thrusting gently against you.

'Please.’ You whispered, desperate to be fucked by him now. 'Please.’ The second plea was dragged out and Gabriel held your hip with one hand, his other presumably on his cock. He pressed the tip into you, both of you moaning in tandem as he pushed past the first ring of tight muscle, his cock stretching you with a delicious burn and you were suddenly glad you’d not run from the office, glad you’d not let your nerves make you lose this opportunity.

'Fuck.’ Gabriel said, pushing in further. 'Tell me if you need to stop.’ His voice was a whisper but something inside you caught alight and you suddenly pushed back, taking him inside in his entirety, his thick length filling you to the brim. He cried out, along with you, his hand moving around the front to wrap around your cock where it was brushing against the door. Slowly, he started to fuck you, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, making you grunt with each stroke. Your forehead was pressed against the door, sweat dripping down your brow. Gabriel was fucking you in earnest now, his hand moving in time with his thrusts inside you, jerking your cock as you felt your climax building inside again. You knew you were going to cum before he did and you cried out.

'I can’t!’ You started to move back against him, increasing the friction, feeling that explosion in your belly, the sweet bliss of your orgasm washing through you as you ejaculated ribbon after ribbon of cum onto your own skin, Gabriel’s hand and the door. As he felt you cum and heard your cries, he followed you over the edge, plunging into you as deep as he could go before spilling himself into you.

Both of you were sweating and panting as you collapsed against the door, Gabriel’s rapidly softening cock slipping from your ass as he stepped away, chuckling. He cleaned himself off, watching as you turned around, a dishevelled and sexy mess against your own front door. He grinned widely.

'Ready for round two, cupcake?’


End file.
